The field of the present invention is reeds for woodwind instruments, including clarinets, saxophones, oboes and bassoons. Presently, woodwind musicians prefer reeds constructed of natural cane fiber, due to the superior quality of sound and range of fluctuation attainable. The natural cane reed does have disadvantages however. First, the cane reed has a very short life span. The tip deteriorates rapidly upon contact with saliva, and becomes flabby and difficult to play. Secondly, the cane reed is unpredictable. No two pieces of cane are alike, and although the reed may be constructed with identical dimensions, it is extremely difficult to ensure identical musical quality and characteristics. Thirdly, the cane reed is not hygienic, in that saliva cannot be completely removed after playing.
As a result of the disadvantages of natural cane reed, the need exists for a synthetic reed which overcomes these deficiencies but which preserves the operating performance of cane. Many attempts have been made to fabricate reeds from synthetic materials or composite materials. The synthetic or composite reeds of the prior art have not, however, been successful in imitating the musical qualities of natural cane reed, for users still prefer cane reeds.
The present invention comprehends a synthetic woodwind reed which simulates the across grain and along grain elastic properties of natural cane reed. With respect to the across grain properties, natural cane reed exhibits an anisotropic effect, whereby it is relatively easier to bend the reed in the transverse direction than in the longitudinal direction. Plastics, on the other hand, exhibit isotropic bending behavior. With respect to the along grain properties of natural cane reed, the extremes of longitudinal flexure must be kept small.
The prior art reveals various means for replacing the cane reed with an artificial reed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,737 stiffening rills of the smallest possible radius of curvature are placed longitudinally on the tapered topside of the vibrating tip portion. The composite structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,132 is made of longitudinal stiffening ribs and low density filler material. In some instances longitudinal stiffening members and cavities are located in the underside of the vibrating tip portion of the reed. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,224,308 and 3,905,268. Unlike the present invention, the reed of U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,308 is much denser and stiffer at the longitudinal margins than in the central portion. The reed of U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,286 has an arched vamp which, in cross-section, resembles a bow. To increase longitudinal stiffness, the area moment of inertia is maximized along the central longitudinal axis. The net effect of this configuration is to move the center of gravity of the reed toward the vamp surface, for the patent does not disclose recesses in the top tapered surface of the vamp. The prior art does not disclose an artificial reed which duplicates the motion or feel of natural cane reed. The object of the present invention is to duplicate the cane reed in every essential detail, and thereby provide the first truly satisfactory substitute for the cane reed.